tttefandomcom-20200213-history
My Thomas Story Library
My Thomas Story Library is a series of books for children published by Egmont in collaboration with HiT Entertainment. The stories featured in some books are loose adaptations of original Railway Series stories by the Reverend W. Awdry, whilst others are adapted from the television series. The books are illustrated using special enhanced graphics by Robin Davies and Jerry Smith. Phil Jacobs, Creative Designs, and Clive Spong have helped out with illustrations as well. The series ended in 2011 after experiencing a decrease in sales. It was replaced by the Thomas Story Time series in 2012. Current titles 2003 * Thomas: Thomas and Gordon/Thomas and the Breakdown Train * James: Troublesome Trucks/James and the Coaches * Donald and Douglas: The Twin Engines * Toby: Toby and the Stout Gentleman/Mrs. Kyndley's Christmas * Bulgy: Bulgy * Elizabeth: Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry * Cranky: Cranky Bugs * Terence: Thomas, Terence and the Snow * Skarloey: Crosspatch/Bucking Bronco * Mavis: Mavis/Toby's Tightrope 2004 * Percy: Percy and the Signal/Percy's Promise * Bill and Ben: Heroes * Sir Handel: A Bad Day for Sir Handel * Oliver: Escape * Bulstrode: Bulstrode * Gordon: Edward and Gordon/Whistles and Sneezes * Edward: Cows/Old Iron * Duncan: Passengers and Polish/Gallant Old Engine * Salty: Salty's Secret * Stepney: Stepney Gets Lost 2005 * Duck: Duck Takes Charge/Donald's Duck * Henry: Coal * Harold: Percy and Harold * Peter Sam: Special Funnel * Emily: Emily's New Coaches/Emily's New Route * Trevor: Saved from Scrap * Bertie: Thomas and Bertie * Diesel: Thomas and the Evil Diesel * Daisy: Daisy/Percy's Predicament/Bull's-Eyes * Spencer: Gordon and Spencer/Edward the Great 2006 * Rheneas: Rheneas and the Roller Coaster * Annie and Clarabel: Thomas and the Guard/The Runaway * George: Steam Roller * 'Arry and Bert: Halloween * Jack: Jack Jumps In/A Friend in Need * Fergus: Bill, Ben and Fergus * Mighty Mac: Mighty Mac * Rusty: Rusty Saves the Day * Molly: Molly's Special Special * Harvey: Harvey to the Rescue 2007 * Caroline: Train Stops Play * Arthur: The Spotless Record * Murdoch: Peace and Quiet * Freddie: Fearless Freddie * Neville: Thomas and the New Engine * Rocky: Edward Strikes Out * Rosie: Thomas and the Birthday Mail * Dennis: Thomas' Day Off * Alfie: Alfie Has Kittens * The Fat Controller: Trouble in the Shed 2008 * BoCo: The Diseasel * Jeremy: Thomas and the Jet Plane * Whiff: Emily's Rubbish * Hector: Hector the Horrid * Billy: Don't be Silly, Billy * The Snowy Special : Henry's Lucky Day * Thomas The Tank Engine Story Treasury 2009 * Madge: Wash Behind Your Buffers * Hank: Heave Ho Thomas * Flora: Tram Trouble * Colin: The Party Surprise * Stanley: The Great Discovery 2010 * Charlie: Play Time * Kevin * Hiro: Hero of the Rails * Troublesome Trucks: Thomas and the Trucks * Victor: Steamy Sodor * Haunted Henry: Haunted Henry * The Snowy Surprise: Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * "Thomas to the Rescue" (released for World Book Day) 2011 * The Spring Surprise : Edited version of Thomas and the Pigs. 50 of the 65 titles in the series were republished and given new covers. Personalised books * 'You' and the Birthday Surprise There is a special edition of the "My Thomas Story Library" books which allows parents, mothers or fathers of Thomas fans to have their child placed in a special story as a character, who has a special birthday trip with Thomas. The book is called "You and the Birthday Surprise". * 'You' and the Christmas Rescue This is the second "My Thomas Story Library" books which allows people to have someone they want placed in a special story as a character, plus a friend of him/her too. Trivia * Donald and Douglas are painted blue throughout the series, as in the Railway Series books. * The range became a featured in a category round for children's books on a 2012 episode of the BBC game show Pointless. Gallery File:MyThomasStoryLibraryThomas.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJames.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDonaldandDouglas.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBulgy.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryElizabeth.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCranky.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTerence.png File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySkarloey.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMavis.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPercy.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBillandBen.png File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySirHandel.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryOliver.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBulstrode.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEdward.png File:EdwardStoryLibrarybook2.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGordon.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuncan.png File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySalty.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryStepney.png File:StepneyStoryLibraryBook2.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDuck.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHenry.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHarold.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryPeterSam.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryEmily.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTrevor.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryBertie.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDiesel.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDaisy.png File:MyThomasStoryLibrarySpencer.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryArryandBert.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryGeorge.png File:MyThomasStoryLibraryJack.png File:AnnieandClarabelMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg File:RheneasStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:FergusStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MightyMacPrototypeStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MightyMacStoryLibrary.jpg File:HarveyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:RustyStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryMolly.jpg File:ArthurStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:CarolineStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MurdochStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:NevilleStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:FreddieStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Rocky.PNG File:MyThomasStoryLibraryRosie.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryDennis.jpg File:AlfieStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:TheFatControllerStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:JeremyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:HectorStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:BoCostorylibrary.jpg File:ThomasStoryLibraryBilly.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryWhiff.PNG File:StanleyStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyFirstStoryLibraryFlora.jpg File:ColinMyThomasStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryHank.PNG File:MadgeStoryLibrarybook.jpg File:HiroStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryVictor.PNG File:KevinStoryLibrary.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryCharlie.PNG File:MyThomasStoryLibraryTroublesomeTrucksbook.jpg File:TheSnowySpecial.jpg|The Snowy Special File:'You'andtheBirthdaySurprise.jpg|'You' and the Birthday Surprise File:'You'andtheChristmasRescue.jpg|'You' and the Christmas Rescue File:HauntedHenry(MyThomasStoryLibrarybook).jpg|Haunted Henry File:TheWinterAdventure.jpg|The Winter Adventure (The Snowy Surprise prototype cover and title) File:TheSnowySurprise.jpg|The Snowy Surprise File:TheSpringSurprise.jpg|The Spring Surprise File:Thomas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:James2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:DonaldandDouglas2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MyThomasStoryLibraryToby2011.png File:Bulgy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Cranky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Terence2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Skarloey2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Percy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:BillandBen2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:SirHandel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Oliver2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Edward2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Gordon2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Duncan2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Salty2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Stepney2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Duck2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Henry2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Harold2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:PerterSam2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Emily2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Trevor2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Bertie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Diesel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Daisy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Spencer2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:'ArryandBert2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:George2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Jack2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:AnnieandClarabel2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Fergus2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:MightyMac2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Rusty2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Arthur2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Murodch2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Freddie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Rocky2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Rosie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Dennis2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Alfie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:TheFatController2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Jeremy2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Hector2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Boco2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Hiro2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Victor2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Kevin2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:Charlie2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:TroublesomeTrucks2011StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:'You'andtheBirthdaySurprise2012StoryLibrarybook.jpg File:'You'andtheChristmasRescue2012StoryLibrarybook.jpg Category:Books Category:My Thomas Story Library books